Ces petits riens
by Patachon
Summary: OS défi donné par Lauryane avec pour sujet l'éloignement ; Deux superstars se retrouvent séparées par une longue tournée. C'est donc ici un travail sur le ressenti des deux.


Deuxième OS défi donné par Lauryane, qui avait pour sujet l'éloignement. Deux superstars qui sont en couple, et, lors d'une longue tournée, l'une des deux ne peut pas venir. Elle me proposait donc de travailler sur l'éloignement entre ces deux superstars en passant d'un point de vue à l'autre. Sujet qui m'a donén du fil à retordre, je le reconnais, mais j'espère que malgré tout le résultat vous plaira ! =)

Et puis une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous recommande vivement par la même occasion de passer lire les écrits que Lauryane rédige et qui sont d'une justesse remarquable, quelque soit le sujet !

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p>« Les choses changent… »<p>

-Nattie ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Dans un soupire résigné, Nathalie « Nattie » Neidhart acquiesça, sans grande conviction. Non, elle n'écoutait pas, mais Brie était obstinée, elle répéterait, plus fort, et lui répondre la vérité était signer son arrêt de mort. Non, elle n'écoutait pas, simplement parce que ce que lui répétait sa meilleure amie depuis près d'un bon quart d'heure ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs, loin, au Canada, là où elle, elle n'était pas.

« Je suis une amie monstrueuse… »

Songea un instant la blonde en fermant les yeux pour éviter à l'autre diva d'y voir l'ennui, l'exaspération, la tristesse qui s'y accumulait depuis quelques jours maintenant. Voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas le moins du monde, Brie se leva lentement, s'étira et contourna sa propre chaise pour venir s'asseoir près de son interlocutrice, qui avait à présent les yeux perdus dans le vague. Cela faisait quelques temps que l'une des deux sœurs Bella l'avait remarqué. Depuis le début de la tournée. Nathalie souriait, faisait comme si, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Au début, Brie avait pensé au mal du pays. Elle avait mit cette absence, cette distance que son amie posait imperceptiblement sur le compte des hormones, de la fatigue, des longs trajets, … Etonnant venant de la personne la plus joyeuse et dynamique qu'elle connaisse, mais concevable. Mais au fil des jours, Brie s'était bien rendue compte que c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de plus profond, qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour obtenir de son amie des explications, l'une des deux jumelles n'avait rien pu savoir. Elle se heurtait à un refus catégorique, camouflé sous de beaux mensonges. "Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée par le voyage." "Oui oui, je suis en pleine forme, c'est le contrecoup de l'entraînement de ce matin." "Ah? Tu trouves que j'ai mauvaise mine ? Pourtant je me sens en pleine forme...". De voir que sa meilleure amie l'ignorait superbement, lui mentait comme on ment à un parfait inconnu attristait profondément Brie. Depuis quatre ans qu'elles se connaissaient, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais jamais de froid, jamais de distance. Jusqu'à maintenant. Dans un mouvement affectueux, Brie entoura les épaules de son amie et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Dit le moi, tu sais bien que je peux tout entendre.

Sa voix était un murmure, chuchoté à l'oreille de son amie. Un léger sursaut lui répondit, et le souffle chaud de Nathalie lui indiqua qu'elle souriait, de son sourire rassurant et généreux.

-Rien, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, mais tu sais très bien comment je fonctionne quand nous sommes en tournée, je m'épuise les premiers jours au lieu de garder de l'énergie, et comme je suis incapable de dormir dans un avion…

Ses excuses sonnaient faux. Nathalie le savait parfaitement. Elle était également consciente que Brie ne croirait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, même si il y avait dans ses propos une part de vérité. L'essentiel n'était pas là. Mais Brie n'insisterait pas, de peur de s'épuiser à la tâche. Elle ne tirerait rien de son amie. Même si il était clairement visible sur son visage qu'elle lui servait un mensonge sur un plateau d'argent. Dans un soupire résigné, Brie se leva à nouveau pour s'agenouiller, et retint la main de la canadienne un instant dans la sienne. Son ton profondément attristé arracha un frisson de culpabilité à Nathalie, qui se contenta de baisser honteusement les yeux à l'annonce de la sentence de sa meilleure amie :

-Nattie, tu peut mentir à beaucoup de monde, mais certainement pas à moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'arracher des confidences, mais ça me blesse un peu que tu ne me dises rien. Je suis là. D'accord ? Alors quand tu te sentiras de m'en parler, n'hésite pas.  
>-Mais je t'ai déjà dit que tout allait bien. Je suis juste fatiguée. Tu dois te faire des idées.<p>

Conclut Nathalie, coupant court à toute discussion entre les deux divas. Brie haussa négligemment les épaules, et tourna les talons, déçue de tant de retenue, de distance posée entre son amie et elle même. Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, Nathalie lâcha un soupire las en attrapant son portable. Un bref coup d'oeil à l'heure lui indiqua qu'au Canada, il était 3 heures du matin. Il devait certainement dormir. Malgré tout, la jeune femme s'évertua à taper son numéro du bout des doigts. L'envie d'entendre sa voix, son rire, était insoutenable. Les sonneries répétitives lui parurent chaque fois un peu plus longues, et lorsqu'enfin sa messagerie répondit, le simple fait de l'entendre déclarer d'une voix des plus sérieuses qu'il était actuellement absent apaisa la canadienne. Elle laissa rapidement un message, déclarant sans surprise qu'il lui manquait, qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être dans ses bras, qu'elle l'aimait et espérait pouvoir lui parler le lendemain, avant de raccrocher. Le silence pesant qui tomba dans la pièce lorsqu'elle reposa son téléphone sur la table basse devant elle lui arracha un soupire d'une tristesse sans nom. Elle était seule, toute seule ici. Bien sûr, il y avait Brie, il y avait John, il y avait Matt, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était lui, aucun d'entre eux n'avait son odeur, et à ce moment plus que jamais, il lui manquait. Son absence avait créé dans sa poitrine un trou béant, une plaie incapable de cicatriser tant qu'elle ne serait pas de nouveau face à lui, tant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le serrer dans ses bras, goûter ses lèvres, le toucher, sentir son odeur. Amour. Addiction. Deux mots si semblables. Dans un soupire résigné, Nathalie se leva et entreprit d'enfiler son costume de ce soir. Se retrouver face aux gens, se forcer à sourire, était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. D'ordinaire, les tournées étaient ce qu'elle préférait de loin. Pas d'entraînements aussi réguliers que lorsqu'ils se contentaient de sillonner les Etats-Unis, pas de contraintes, des paysages nouveaux, le sentiment d'être dépaysé, toutes ces choses qu'elle adorait l'agaçait aujourd'hui, et elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : rentrer. Elle jeta un regard las vers le calendrier. Encore un mois, un long mois, et elle serait de retour. D'un geste las, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Il était indéniable qu'elle avait mauvaise mine. Elle avait jusqu'à maintenant pu faire passer ce teint pâle et cet air défait sur le compte de la fatigue, mais bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus berner qu'elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Et rapidement.

La sonnerie stridente du réveil de Jason l'éveilla un sursaut, et il se redressa en sueur, palpant les draps autour de lui dans l'espoir d'y trouver un corps. Mais rien à faire, son lit restait résolument froid, et vide. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et constata avec dépit que ses mains ne l'avait pas trompé : il était seul. Cette amère pensée dès le matin lui arracha un soupire dépité. Bientôt un mois qu'il se réveillait seul, et il ne s'était toujours pas habitué. Il ne s'était jamais habitué à être seul. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait été marié plus de vingt ans avec Denise. Et puis il y avait eu Nathalie. Nathalie… Une jeune femme pleine de vie, souriante, dynamique, qui contrastait terriblement avec sa femme, une beauté froide, calme, paisible. Au début, c'était une simple collègue. On les avait mis ensemble, au début, pour bosser. Et puis elle avait formé une équipe avec Harry et Théodore. Ils se voyaient tous les jours au boulot, et lorsqu'elle avait été draftée à Smackdown, ils avaient commencé à se voir en dehors, le temps d'un dîner, le temps d'un verre, étaient devenus amis. Plus Jason discutait avec elle, moins il avait de doutes quant à quoi faire. Son couple n'allait pas bien. Non, c'était même pire que ça. C'était catastrophique. Plus il passait de temps avec Nathalie, plus Denise lui paraissait fade, terne. Ses défauts l'emportaient sur ses qualités, et le canadien avait de loin préféré divorcer plutôt que de causer leur perte à tous les deux. Il avait attendu que son divorce soit prononcé pour clairement envisager les choses. Il n'avait pas eu à envisager bien longtemps. Le sourire de Nathalie l'avait emporté sur sa moralité, et ils avaient commencé à sombrer l'un comme l'autre dans cette chose si douloureuse et agréable qu'on appelle l'amour. Seulement voilà. Denise n'avait pas tardé à l'apprendre, il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour être discret tous les deux. Lui qui pensait sa femme sage et réfléchie avait du faire face à une hystérique, à une pauvre femme blessée et meurtrie qui se défendait avec les seules armes qu'elle possédait : son statut de mère. Elle avait interdit à Jason de voir ses enfants. Ca avait été une longue et profonde déchirure. Mais les bras de Nathalie étaient là pour le consoler. Et puis il avait pu se jeter corps et âme dans son boulot, sans songer à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la bulle qu'ils s'étaient crées à tous les deux. Jusqu'à sa blessure. Car qui dit blessure, dit inaptitude à combattre. Et la tournée mondiale était arrivée. Le seul être qui lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau s'était envolé.

Pourtant, ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, et il se répugnait à y penser, n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle lui manque. Bien sûr, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit là, à ses cotés, mais il aurait également donné n'importe quoi pour voir ses enfants. Passer du temps avec eux. Il avait essayé d'appeler Denise. De négocier. Elle ne voulait pas que Nathalie voie ses enfants. Soit. Mais Nathalie n'était pas là. Elle était partie pour trop longtemps pour qu'elle luisse lui refuser ça. Mais Denise avait refusé, catégoriquement. Blessée à même son orgueil, elle avait avancé des arguments stupides, des vacances fictives, une maladie par ci, un rendez-vous par là, avant de clairement annoncer au pauvre Jason qu'il était hors de question qu'il voit ses enfants tant qu'il serait avec « cette traînée », comme elle l'avait si bien dit, d'un ton acerbe et blessant. C'était dépité que le pauvre homme avait du raccrocher. Quand Denise était-elle devenue ainsi ? Il l'ignorait. Mais le fait était qu'elle semblait hermétique à la moindre explication.

L'envie de manger lui manquait, mais malgré tout, le canadien se força à descendre lentement à sa cuisine pour s'y servir un grand bol de café. Les gestes machinaux qu'il effectua ranimèrent la douleur brûlante de son bras, et il baissa lentement les yeux vers celui-ci. Les médecins voyaient une lente amélioration de son état, mais refusaient de le laisser re-travailler pour les quatre prochains mois, au minimum. Dès que leur sentence était tombée, un sourire amer avait étiré la bouche de celui qui se faisait appeler Christian sur le ring. Voilà que la blessure que Denise avait, durant toutes ces années attendue arrivait, au moment précis où elle n'était plus à ses cotés. Car si elle ne l'avait jamais dit, c'était dans la tête du canadien une évidence. Ses sous entendus, ses petites remarques placées au hasard stratégique des phrases… Toute la durée de leur mariage, Denise n'avait attendu qu'une chose : que son mari se blesse suffisamment pour devoir s'arrêter pendant une longue durée. Qu'ils puissent voyager, s'occuper des enfants. Chose qui n'était jamais arrivée, à son grand dépit.

D'un geste las, le canadien caressa du bout des doigts le téléphone qui clignotait nerveusement, lui indiquant qu'un message l'attendait. De qui ? Il n'avait aucune hésitation à ce sujet. Mais l'envie d'entendre la voix de Nathalie lui manquait. Certes, lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle lui était indispensable. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus à ces cotés, qui plus est pour le long terme, il réalisait chaque jour un peu plus que ce n'était pas tant la présence de Nathalie elle-même qui lui manquait affreusement et à laquelle il ne parvenait pas à s'accoutumer, mais celle d'une femme, d'une présence féminine et apaisante à ses cotés. Denise remplissait tout aussi bien ce manque, y apportant en plus ses enfants. Ses deux magnifiques enfants qu'il ne pouvait plus voir… Dans un soupire de dépit, Jason décrocha enfin le téléphone et se résolut à écouter le message que lui avait laissé sa chère et tendre.

« -Hey mon amour ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi ! Tu me manques, à un point inimaginable. La tournée se passe très bien, mais… »

Il raccrocha avant même d'entendre la fin. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il commençait à la connaître par cœur. Qu'il lui manquait. Qu'elle avait hâte de rentrer. Que son absence était insupportable. Qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à ses cotés, qu'elle l'embrassait encore et encore. En toute logique, il aurait du penser la même chose. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je suis le pire des salauds…

Conclut le canadien en composant du bout des doigts le numéro de portable préenregistré dans son répertoire. Quelques sonneries s'écoulèrent avant que la voix endormie de la blonde ne lui réponde, avec un enthousiasme très mal camouflé :

-Jay ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ici ? Mais peu importe ! Le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter un commentaire ou une excuse, bien trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin lui parler en temps réel et non par messagerie interposée, Comment vas-tu ?  
>-Très bien, et toi ?<br>-Ca va ! Mais tu es sûr ? Ta voix sonne faux ?

« Reprend toi, merde ! »

Lui hurla sa conscience. Jason décala lentement le combiné de son oreille, et, obéissant aux ordres que lui dictait sa morale, inspira profondément pour se donner une contenance avant de reprendre :

-Oui oui, je t'assure, tout va bien ! Je viens de me lever, alors je suis encore un peu lent, mais je t'assure que tout va bien. Je viens t'avoir ton message, tu as l'air épuisée.  
>-Oui … C'est surtout ta présence qui me manque. Sans toi, c'est … différent. Plus long. Plus fade.<br>-J'avais cru le comprendre.  
>-Tu n'imagines même pas ! Qu'ont dit les médecins à propos de ton bras ?<p>

Lâcha la jeune femme d'un ton plein d'espoir. Jason pesa un instant ses mots avant de répondre, d'une voix qui se voulait dépitée :

-Encore quatre longs mois… Minimum. Mais ils disent que mon état s'améliore bien, et que je ne risque pas d'avoir de séquelles.  
>-Ah ! Super !<br>-Par contre, je vais te laisser.  
>-Déjà ?<br>-Oui, il faut que tu dormes, sinon tu vas perdre tes réflexes…  
>-… Tu as raison… Je peux te rappeler demain ? Enfin, tout à l'heure…<br>-Oui, bien sûr ma chérie ! Lâcha Jason en se mordant la lèvre pour masquer son ton démotivé à cette simple idée.  
>-Super. Alors à tout à l'heure !<br>-Oui. Allez. Dors bien.  
>-Merci, toi… Enfin, bref !Bonne journée !<br>-Bonne nuit.

Depuis quand ? Depuis quand devait-il lui mentir constamment quand à son envie de lui parler ? Où était donc passé la joie qui le transportait quand il la voyait, l'effet stupéfiant qu'elle lui faisait, le désir qu'il éprouvait rien qu'à l'observer ? Il avait tout plaqué pour elle, de son propre chef, alors pourquoi se mettait-il à ressentir des … Des regrets ? Cette simple pensée lui déclencha en lui un violent spasme, et Jason dut se jeter sur la première chaise qu'il trouva pour ne pas se plier en deux de douleur. Cette femme, il l'aimait, il l'avait voulu, et il l'avait eu. Cette relation qu'il pensait solide était entrain de se fissurer de part et d'autre. La tristesse d'être seul et de ne même pas pouvoir voir ses propres enfants était certainement ce qui l'abîmait de plus. Chaque refuse de Denise était un coup de marteau sur la surface de verre du fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient trouvés tous les deux… D'un geste agacé, Jason envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, n'écoutant même pas le concert de verre brisé qui résonna contre le carrelage de la cuisine avant de s'éteindre. Depuis quand était-il en proie au doute, lui, l'homme si fier et assuré ? Quand l'éloignement avait-il commencé à entacher leur belle relation ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Nathalie n'avait même plus l'envie de se lever le matin. Ce matin là n'échappait pas à la règle. Une semaine auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait voulu rappeler Jason après ce coup de fil en pleine nuit, il n'avait jamais décroché. Lorsqu'il avait rappelé deux jours plus tard, il avait fait croire à une coupure de courant, à des problèmes de réseaux. Mais ses excuses sonnaient faux.

« Presque autant que les miennes… »

Songea Nathalie en s'habillant pour rejoindre ses collègues en bas. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ni lui, ni elle. Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle lorsqu'il ne l'appelait pas régulièrement ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce sentiment amer des regrets mêlés à l'inquiétude ? Elle jeta un bref regard à son reflet. Sous la couche de maquillage qu'elle s'appliquait chaque matin, l'anxiété avait creusé des fossés. Son teint clair était entaché de l'ombre de l'ennui. Et lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, le simple fait de voir tous ses collègues lui arracha un frisson. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler, de discuter, de mentir en disant que tout allait bien. Brie fut la première à s'avancer vers elle. Nathalie eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas à sa meilleure amie.

-Il faut qu'on parle, et cette fois, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Lâcha la brune sans plus de cérémonie en entraînant son amie à sa suite. Celle-ci se laissa faire, découragée par l'envie de résister, de nier, de se battre, plus contre elle-même que contre les autres d'ailleurs. Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre des sœurs Bella fut long. Trop long. Les secondes s'étendaient jusqu'à paraître des heures, et pourtant, lorsque Nathalie se retrouva face à la porte, il lui sembla qu'à l'instant, elle se trouvait encore dans le hall. Brie passa sa carte électronique dans la fente réservée à cet effet et ouvrit la porte, prenant son amie par la main pour l'entraîner avec elle aux vues du peu de réaction dont elle faisait preuve. Nathalie se laissa faire. Elle s'installa aux cotés de la brune en silence, et se contenta de fixer la moquette. Jaune. Hideuse. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait su mentir, elle avait su garder la tête haute. Mais elle était arrivée à son point de rupture. C'en était de trop. Elle ne voulait plus se battre, et même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu. Elle sentit à peine les bras de sa meilleure amie entourer ses épaules. Lorsque Brie l'attira vers elle, elle eut le sentiment de tenir entre ses mains le cadavre d'une poupée de chiffon abandonnée depuis longtemps. Elle enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux de son amie et lui murmura, dans un souffle :

-Dit moi Nattie, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle n'obtint, comme toute réponse, une négation. Peu de gens savaient, pour Jason et elle. On murmurait quelque fois à leur sujet, on l'avait déjà charriée, mais rien de bien sérieux. En bientôt deux ans de relation, c'est à peine si la grande majorité de leurs collègues soupçonnaient qu'ils furent ensemble. Seule Denise, son ex femme avait tout de suite réussis à percer, dans leurs paroles amicales et leurs sourires ébahis les notes amoureuses qui s'y jouaient. Peut être parce qu'ils se voyaient hors de la compagnie, qu'ils sortaient souvent, contrairement aux communs des superstars. Qu'ils savaient où aller pour être tranquille. Ces souvenirs ranimèrent le mal qui rongeait Nathalie. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et un tremblement incontrôlable s'empara de ses épaules. Jason… Il l'évitait. C'était clair, et net. Plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait que ses mots sonnaient faux, que lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle lui manquait, seuls des remords perçaient.

« Je suis un monstre… Songea en silence la jeune femme, et cette simple pensée lui arracha un spasme de douleur. Je ne fais même pas confiance à l'homme que j'aime. A moins que je ne me fasse pas confiance à moi-même. »

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés avant la tournée, tous les deux pensaient intimement que cet éloignement ne ferait que renforcer leur belle relation. Alors quand avait-il commencé à la détruire ? Nathalie avait passé le trajet de l'allée à songer à la passion brûlante qui l'animée, et à leur future retrouvaille qui enverrait des étincelles après tant d'absence. Au bout de combien de jours avait-elle commencé à être sur les nerfs, stressée et tendue à l'idée de le revoir ? Elle en avait envie. Et cette envie la torturait à la rendre malade.

« Je deviens l'hystérique qui m'a tant effrayée en Denise… »

Et c'était vrai. Ce coté qui lui avait fait si peur en Denise, c'était cette addiction à Jason, cette paranoïa dont elle faisait preuve.

« Dans sa tête, il était toujours à elle, même après qu'elle nous ai ouvertement vus tous les deux… »

Elle l'aimait toujours, elle brûlait d'amour pour lui, elle en souffrait, cette sensation de frustration la torturait, jours et nuits… Et Nathalie devenait pareil. Les mêmes symptômes. Cette réalité la frappa de plein fouet comme un coup de poing au visage. Elle dont c'était le métier, elle avait oublié que c'était si douloureux.

-Nattie ?

Nathalie n'était plus qu'une frêle petite chose dans les bras de Brie. Son corps était secoué de tressaillements, son souffle se faisait saccadé, et les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues ne faisaient que confirmer le chagrin qui l'habitait.

« Je suis pathétique… »

-Nattie, maintenant, tu me dis tout. Je n'en PEUX plus de te voir comme ça ! Et inutile de chercher à me mentir, tu me dis la vérité, parce que regarde où ça te mène de garder tout pour toi ?  
>-C'est … c'est moi je… J'en peux plus…<br>-Tu n'en peux plus de quoi ? De bosser ici ? De nous ?

L'anxiété qui se fit soudain sentir dans la voix de Brie arracha un sourire amer à Nathalie. Elle fut sur le point de lui répondre « De tout… » mais se retint. Non. C'était faux. Brie n'y était pour rien, et même si dernièrement sa meilleure amie l'avait surtout agacé sans raison, elle n'avait pas à subir les foudres de sa défaite personnelle contre elle-même. Elle s'était promise de garder la tête haute, de rester saine dans sa relation, et toutes ces promesses étaient parties en fumée. Elle nia vivement en guise de réponse à Brie, et la brune lâcha un imperceptible soupire de soulagement.

-De moi… Je me déteste en ce moment. C'est son absence qui me rend comme ça, je …  
>-Ah oui… C'est vrai, Jay.<p>

La canadienne hocha fébrilement la tête. Elle savait que Brie ne portait pas Jay dans son cœur, et ce depuis le début de leur relation. Elle avait tout de suite trouvé cela malsain qu'à peine divorcé, il jette son dévolu sur sa meilleure amie, et même si celle-ci était éperdument amoureuse, et ce depuis longtemps, elle avait toujours été plus ou moins réticente à leur relation. Trop d'écart d'âge, avait-elle ajouté en guise d'explication. « Il arrivera un moment où vous ne voudrez plus forcément les même choses... » Avait-elle ajouté. Ses paroles résonnaient de plus en plus souvent dans la tête de Nathalie. Ils ne voulaient plus la même chose ? Elle voulait à tout prix être avec lui. Mais alors lui, que voulait-il ?

Nathalie vit son amie se renfrogner sans en dire plus. Il faut dire que le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir de la sale de bain qu'elle apercevait par la porte ouverte en disait long. Son mascara avait coulé en longues traînées noires sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient encore rougis de larmes, et Brie avait jugé meilleure de se taire que de rabâcher à son amie qu'elle l'avait prévenue, qu'elle ne la sentait pas, cette relation.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Ou fait ?  
>-Rien, rien du tout, c'est juste que je meure d'envie d'être avec lui, il est tout seul, et je…<br>-Tatata… Je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu t'inquiètes pour lui, c'est inutile, il sait très bien se débrouiller tout seul comme un grand. Qu'il te manque, c'est autre chose.  
>-Et puis je … Je me rend compte que je deviens possessive, jalouse, trop jalouse, et … J'ai peur qu'il ne voie en moi la même image qu'il a vue en sa femme lorsqu'il l'a quittée et que …<br>-Tu l'aimes à en crever quoi.  
>-Oui.<br>-Et tu as peur que la distance le fasse revenir sur ses positions.  
>-Oui.<br>-Ca te met sur les nerfs.

Honteusement, la blonde hocha la tête. Brie la prit doucement dans ses bras, et elles restèrent ainsi, immobiles, toutes les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'américaine se décide à se redresser.

-Ecoute. Je ne suis pas dans la tête de Jason, et je suis loin de le porter dans mon cœur, mais je pense que tu devrais lui parler de tes doutes, à cœur ouvert. Il comprendra certainement, s'il t'aime comme tu me l'assures. Après, c'est un risque à prendre, mais vu ton état, je pense que c'est nécessaire.

Les paroles de son amie, aussi dures soient elles, firent naître un sourire plein d'espoir sur le visage de Nathalie. Parler à cœur ouvert. Une chose qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire, qui plus est avec Jay. Encore plus maintenant, et vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle jeta un bref regard vers son téléphone. Battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud. Il était six heures du soi au Canada. Elle remercia profondément Brie et se leva pour gagner l'ascenseur. Chacun de ses pas lui parut plus dur à faire, et arrivée devant sa chambre, sa volonté était telle un château de cartes. Malgré tout, elle s'enferma dans se chambre et composa le numéro de Jason du bout des doigts.

Le regard de Jason quitta un instant l'écran de sa télé pour venir se poser sur un cadre, déposé là il y a quelques mois. Le sourire de Nathalie le heurta de plein fouet, et réveilla la colère sourde qui dormait en lui. Un dégoût. Envers lui-même. Envers cette femme, aussi. Au fil des jours, sa tristesse avait mué en ennui, son ennui en frustration, sa frustration en colère. Il savait que si il la revoyait, sa colère redeviendrait amour, sa répulsion attirance. Si il la revoyait. Il y a quelques semaines, il aurait sans hésitation déclarée « quand je la reverrais ». Au fil des jours, sa relation avec le souvenir de Nathalie mutait. S'entachait. Se métamorphosait. Le son de sa voix l'agaçait de plus en plus, peut être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, effleurer les deux fossettes qui se creusaient lorsqu'elle souriait… Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas caresser sa peau douce et sentir son parfum envoûtant. L'appeler devenait la corvée de la journée. Comment en était-il arrivé à haïr la femme qu'il aimait ? Peut être à force d ne plus la voir, d'errer seul, sans but. Son meilleur ami était loin, lui aussi, au même endroit que Nathalie. Inconsciemment et rien que pour ça, il lui en voulait. Certes, il avait revu d'autres de ses collègues, Jeff, Matt et une poignée d'autres, connus sur des circuits indépendants, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait su combler le manque de compagnie, aucun d'entre eux n'était parvenu à lui faire penser à autre chose qu'au fait que quand il rentrerait ce soir, il serait tout seul.

-Je suis le pire des salauds.

Répéta-t-il à nouveau, phrase qu'il se disait de plus en plus souvent pour calmer ses pensées furibondes. Mais il y a pire qu'un salaud. Il y a un salaud seul. Denise était partie en vacance, il l'avait bien vu en passant devant chez elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ses enfants. Plus de voiture, volets fermés, il était repartit bredouille et encore plus agacé. Et puis il y avait eu un énième coup de fil de Nathalie. Au début, il était pendu à son portable, n'attendant que ça de toute la journée, pour pouvoir lui répéter maintes et maintes fois qu'elle lui manquait et raccrocher au bout d'une heure et demie de communication. Maintenant, il observait son écran jusqu'à la dernière note de sa sonnerie avant de décrocher, à contre cœur. Il prétextait qu'il était sous la douche, avant d'écouter des plaintes. C'est certainement ce qui l'agaçait le plus. Les plaintes. Elle ne cessait de lui dire qu'il lui manquait, qu'elle ne voulait pas être là où elle était, alors qu'il aurait lui fait n'importe quoi pour être à sa place. Avec elle. Sa présence était tellement plus simple à vivre que son absence. Nerveusement, il rabattit le cadre, masquant le visage souriant de la jeune femme qui lui rappelait chaque seconde un peu plus quel pourriture il était, de cracher sur le dos d'une femme qui lui était dévouée, corps et âme. Il avait des scrupules à cracher sur son dos en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il en avait beaucoup moins à le faire sans la voir. Et à cet instant, il avait surtout besoin de satisfaire sa conscience et son égo, bien avant la morale.

La sonnerie de son portable le fit sursauter, l'extirpant bien trop violemment de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il se leva pour atteindre son mobile, son bras bandé vint heurter la porte. Lorsqu'il aperçut le nom de Nathalie affiché à l'écran, au lieu de songer à la jolie jeune femme joyeuse, il ne pense qu'à celle qui l'avait éloignée de ses enfants. Laissant de coté le fait qu'il soit allé vers elle de son propre chef et toute autre sorte de moralité, il se retint de décrocher jusqu'au dernier moment.

-Jay ?  
>-Oui ?<p>

Cracha-t-il d'une voix agressive. Nathalie fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, préférant continuer que de commencer à se morfondre, sachant parfaitement que si elle songeait un seul instant à autre chose que ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, sa peur panique de le perdre prendrait le dessus sur sa volonté.

-Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air tendu.  
>-Oui, tout va bien.<br>-Tu es sûr ? Parce que…  
>-Je viens de te dire que tout allait bien.<br>-Tu as l'air sur les nerfs… Hésita Nathalie après un bref silence.  
>-Non, c'est juste que tu m'agaces à la fin ! Qui veux-tu que ça soit si tu m'appelles sur mon portable ?<p>

Un silence répondit à Jason. Il devina sans peine que le sourire de la jeune femme s'était depuis longtemps envolé. En revanche, il n'imagina pas une seule seconde qu'il venait de faire balayer son courage d'un revers de main. La canadienne n'était maintenant plus réduite qu'à une petite chose fragile et sans défense, et sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure hésitant lorsqu'elle lâcha :

-Excuse moi…  
>-C'est pas grave.<p>

Conclut Jason, se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil avant de se masser patiemment les tempes. Ce jour là, il n'était pas d'humeur à se transformer en tribunal des plaintes. Il avait jusque là fait des efforts, mais c'était le fois de trop. Son self-contrôle ne tenait qu'à un fil, fragile, à la limite de la rupture.

-Tu me manques…

Hasarda Nathalie, sentant qu'elle avait tout intérêt à bien choisir ses mots. Il avait certainement passé une journée épouvantable, et son bras le faisait sûrement souffrir, comme d'habitude. Dans un élan d'orgueil et pour se rassurer un tant soit peu, la jeune femme se força à songer qu'il était aussi agressif parce que lui aussi n'en pouvait plus d'être seul, loin d'elle. C'est donc d'une voix plus assurée qu'elle repris :

-Je t'aime.  
>-Ecoute. Il faut sérieusement qu'on parle.<p>

Lâcha le canadien, sans plus de délicatesse. Il ne voulait plus se forcer, il ne voulait plus mentir et lui répondre des mièvreries à tout bout de champs. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair entre eux deux. Mettre tout à plat. Un instant, Jason espéra que ces explications entre eux deux ferait renaître l'amour qu'il lui portait, cette petit flamme ballottée par le vent qui menaçait de plus en plus sérieusement de s'éteindre. Il espérait que e lui dire la vérité, qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il devenait fou, qu'elle l'agaçait de plus en plus et qu'il fallait qu'elle cesse de se plaindre, les amèneraient à remettre les choses au clair et à recommencer sur de bonnes bases, solides, comme celles sur lesquelles ils avaient tout bâti tous les deux.

-Nathalie, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ça ne va plus du tout. Je ne vais pas te mentir, cette discussion, je voulais l'avoir depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. La distance m'a fait réaliser trop de choses, et m'a fait nous remettre en question.  
>-Nous ?<br>-Oui.  
>-Tu veux dire que nous…<br>-Nattie, je ne vois plus mes enfants ! Je suis seul, chez moi, et je ne peux même pas voir mes enfants !

Sa voix sonnait comme des reproches. Nathalie le sentait bien. Elle l'avait senti dès le moment où il avait décroché. Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Il lui reprochait, à elle qui était venue l'épauler au moment où il en avait eu grand besoin, de lui avoir arraché sa famille.

-Attend… Tu me reproches à moi le fait que tu ne puisses pas voir tes enfants ?

Lâcha-t-il, sidérée, oubliant soudain toutes les belles paroles qu'elle avait à lui dire. Toutes celles, rassurantes, qu'il aurait du lui répondre.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça…

Nuança Jason, parfaitement conscient qu'il l'avait elle aussi poussée dans ses retranchements. Qu'elle était à la limite de la rupture, et qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas la pousser jusque là.

-Tu es entrain de sous entendre que JE t'ai coupé de ta famille ? N'échange pas les rôles, Jason, TU as quitté ta femme, TU as divorcé, TU es responsable. Moi, je n'y suis pour rien.  
>-Oui, mais jusqu'à ce qu'on soit ensemble, je pouvais voir John et Madison.<p>

Les mots manquèrent cruellement à Nathalie. Tout comme le souffle. Et la force. Ses genoux flanchèrent sous son poids, et elle s'effondra sur le lit, peinant à respirer tant elle était écoeurée par les mots qu'elle entendait.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de sortir avec moi. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de quitter ta femme, ou de choisir entre tes enfants et moi. Tu es venu me chercher, et au final, tu te rends compte que la solution de secours n'était pas si terrible que ça ?  
>-Non, tu te méprends, je…<br>-Tu réalises trop tard qu'au final, ta femme était tout aussi bien à culbuter dans un coin que moi ?  
>-Nathalie, arrête !<p>

Son ton sec et blessant surpris Jason lui-même. Un long silence lui répondit. Durant lequel il baissa honteusement les yeux. Ses quatre vérités étaient plus dures à entendre que ce à quoi il s'attendait. D'un coup, toute sa colère s'envola, et ce fut au tour de la solitude de s'abattre sur lui. Elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

-Putain, Jason, mais à quoi tu joues ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de mieux sur place, alors tu te décides de te débarrasser de moi en vitesse ?

Nathalie lâcha un couinement de douleur. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-elle pu croire aveuglément à une réalité qui n'existait que dans ses illusions ? Le souffle lent et régulier de Jason retentissait à l'autre bout du combiné, vibrant, sifflant, rauque. Elle devinait soudain sa colère, sa frustration accumulée au simple son de sa respiration, alors qu'en presque deux mois, elle n'avait rien discerné dans ses paroles…

-Je te …  
>-Je sais. Tu me détestes. Et bien tu sais quoi ? Je me déteste aussi. La coupa Jason d'une voix éraillée.<br>-Quand ?  
>-Quand quoi ?<br>-Quand est-ce que l'homme parfait que j'ai laissé dans un aéroport s'est-il transformé en parfaite pourriture ?  
>-Il y a quelques semaines, un mois tout au plus. Quand j'ai commencé à me sentir vraiment seul.<br>-Encore un mensonge ?

La voix sifflante de Nathalie arracha à Jason un frisson. La vérité était lourde à porter, pesante, complexe. Lui qui avait pensé pouvoir passer ses nerfs, expliquer les choses clairement et repartir de zéro, il avait eu droit à un sermon bien en règle. Et étrangement, il ne ressentait plus ni douleur, ni colère, ni amertume. De l'ennui. Seulement de l'ennui. Un ennui soudain, une fatigue pesante.

-Nathalie, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. Discuter maintenant ne nous mènera nulle part.  
>-Alors on discutera quand ?<br>-A ton retour ?  
>-Non. C'est maintenant que je veux te parler. Tu me manques, Jason. Tu me manquais, à m'en rendre folle. Et maintenant, je suis juste écoeurée. Dégoûtée.<br>-Je crois que j'ai compris. Lâcha Jason, profondément agacé.  
>-Non, je crois au contraire que tu n'as rien compris du tout. Et n'essaye même pas de me dire de me calmer. Qu'est ce qu'on avait dit déjà ? Que c'était s'éloigner pour mieux se retrouver ?<br>-Exactement.  
>-Je ne sais plus quoi en penser, je …<p>

Jason raccrocha avant même la fin de la phrase de la jeune femme. Il se sentait vide, trop vide pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Trop vide pour assumer. Il baissa les yeux vers son bras, enroulé dans des bandages. Ignorant s'il devait considérer que c'était de la faute de cette foutue blessure ou non, il choisis de rester parfaitement neutre. Son portable sonna à nouveau. Il baissa là peine les yeux. Nathalie. Il n'avait plus envie de parler. Plus envie de penser. Lentement, il redressa le cadre posé à même la tablette quelques minutes auparavant et fixa le doux visage de la jeune femme. L'imaginer déformé par la colère, il ne parvenait même pas à le concevoir. Son portable sonna une seconde fois. Cette fois ci, il n'eut pas la moindre hésitation et décrocha d'un geste vif. Qu'il réponde aussi vite sembla surprendre son interlocutrice, puisque seul un long silence lui répondit, avant qu'enfin une minuscule voix ne lui parvienne, de l'autre bout du fil.

-Je suis …  
>-Désolé. Je suis désolé Nattie… Tout ce que je t'ai dit … Je n'aurais pas du. La distance me rend dingue. Je vais te le dire franchement, pendant un moment, je t'ai haïe, haïe d'être celle que tu es, aussi loin, aussi chanceuse d'y être. Je t'en voulais chaque jour un peu plus, et …<br>-Non. Je te coupe. Tu ne m'as même pas laissée terminer tout à l'heure. Je suis folle de toi Jason. Au vrai sens du terme. Je deviens plus hystérique jour après jour, tu me manques, à tel point que j'en suis paranoïaque, je me fais peur à moi-même, et je t'en veux d'avoir cet effet là sur moi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point !  
>-Au moins, c'est déjà ça…<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Nous nous en voulons tous les deux mutuellement.<br>-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

L'interrogea Nathalie d'une voix honteuse, pour ne pas dire « Même après tout ce que tu viens de me balancer à la figure, je crois que je t'aime encore, c'est stupide n'est-ce pas ? ». La canadienne ferma les yeux, et soupira. C'est Brie qui avait raison, et depuis le début. Leur relation n'était peut être pas si saine qu'elle l'avait cru. Et malgré cette triste vérité, Nathalie ne parvenait pas à ressentir de haine, une vraie haine viscérale envers cet homme. Encore moins après le ton désemparé qu'il venait de prendre. Elle qui se croyait perdue, qui ne savait pas où elle en était, voilà qu'elle se heurtait à bien pire. A un homme en proie au doute, à un homme seul, à un homme perdu.

« Quel potiche je fais. Il vient clairement de m'avouer qu'il s'était servi de moi, m'a accusé d'être la raison de son divorce qu'il avait depuis longtemps décidé, et pourtant j'y retourne, comme une conne. »

-On attend ?  
>-Non, on règle ça tout de suite.<br>-Les médecins vont sacrément faire la gueule.  
>-Je ne te suis plus là…<br>-Je ne veux plus avoir aucune explication par téléphone, et surtout pas avec toi. Et je ne veux plus être tout seul.  
>-Hors de question que tu viennes ici.<p>

Lâcha Nathalie, à la fois pour sa santé que pour le fait qu'elle sache pertinemment que si elle se trouve en face de lui, elle aura toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de lui écraser son poing dans la figure. Au moins pour la forme. Quitte à être folle, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

-Tu as vu où ça nous a mené, sérieusement … L'hystérie ne te va pas, tout comme le dépressif colérique ne me va pas, alors il faut bien trouver une solution. La relança Jason.  
>-Je viens.<br>-Non. JE viens. Sans appel.

A nouveau, et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il lui raccrocha au nez. Cette solution lui était venue à l'esprit à la seconde où il lui avait dit qu'il était désolé. Même si il prenait l'avion pendant des heures et des heures pour se faire lamentablement quitter devant ses amis et ses collègues, il préférait encore ça à la solitude qui le rendait sérieusement névrosé. Pour couper court à toute vaine tentative de Nathalie de rediscuter son arrivée, il coupa son portable et gagna sa cuisine pour décrocher d'un geste sec le papier épinglé au frigo listant les dates de la tournée. Dans trois jours, ils étaient en Allemagne. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Il avait toujours bien aimé l'Allemagne. Il marqua la date d'une croix à l'encre rouge, et se traîna jusqu'à son fixe, où il composa le numéro d'Adam, de mémoire. La voix grave de son ami ne mit pas bien longtemps à lui répondre.

-Jay ! Voilà bien longtemps !

-Je sais ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive !  
>-Je te demande pardon ?<br>-Tu m'as bien compris. Il faudrait juste que tu me réserves une chambre, et que tu en touches deux mots au chef. Tout est à mes frais, et …  
>-C'est à cause de Nathalie ? C'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre ces derniers temps. Je crois qu'il serait sérieusement temps que tu t'en inquiètes.<br>-Je m'en inquiète, là-dessus, aucun souci.  
>-Si tu le dis …<p>

« Les choses changent… »

Songea Nathalie en refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Depuis trois jours, elle n'avait plus eu la moindre nouvelle de Jason. Elle s'était refusée à l'appeler. Elle ignorait si il allait réellement venir ou non. L'un comme l'autre avait ses avantages, comme ses inconvénients. Elle ignorait également si à présent elle devait le haïr où l'aimer. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'est que sa psychose temporaire était bel et bien passée. Même si au fond d'elle-même, l'amertume des paroles de Jay se faisait toujours furieusement sentir, elle ne pouvait pas nier que tout allait nettement mieux. Tellement mieux qu'elle marchait, le nez en l'air, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne manque d'heurter quelqu'un. Adam s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Nathalie, et celle-ci leva les yeux, croisant les deux pupilles azures du canadien.

-Justement, je te cherchais.  
>-Moi ?<br>-Oui, toi. C'est ton jour de chance, je t'emmène faire un tour !  
>-Mais je vais à l'entraînement.<br>-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sceptique, Nathalie lui emboîta le pas. Elle faillit lui demander des nouvelles de Jason, mais se retint de justesse.

« Si il veut vraiment qu'on s'explique, il saura me le faire savoir. »

Se déclara-t-elle à elle-même, au moment où Adam se retourna pour lui lâcher :

-Ca ne te dérange pas si on fait un petit détour en allant à l'entraînement ?  
>-Pas le moins du monde. Où ça ?<br>-A l'aéroport, j'ai quelque chose à récupérer.  
>-Quelque chose ? L'interrogea-t-elle, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur sa bouche.<br>-Ouais … Trois fois rien.


End file.
